1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cold-launch device and a method using the same
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft launch systems are widely used in the military field. Conventional launch systems are divided into steam-driven launch system, and electromagnetic aircraft launch systems (EMALS).
Problems with the steam-driven launch system are that, the system is too big, complex, expensive, and low efficient (only 4-6%), and is difficult for repairing, which make it incapable of meeting launch requirement of larger aircrafts.
The EMALS system also has its disadvantages: 1) forced power storage is not good; 2) too many intermediate devices, such as high-power electronic devices for increasing voltage and frequency, are required; 3) it features large electromagnetic interference, which affects application of high-sensitivity aircrafts and guidance systems; 4) it uses eddy-current and phase-shift brake, which is not safe enough; 5) it cannot facilitate timely and selective launch in extreme conditions, such as emergent events, severe sea condition, and so on, large size thereof greatly affects the number of shipboard aircrafts, and heavy height greatly affects stability and righting moment of ships.